Sin Miedo a Nada
by danhhr
Summary: Hola no soy buena en esto de los summary, nada mas les dire que me inspire en la cancion de sin miedo a nada de la oreja de van gogh y alex ubago.


Me muero por suplicarte

SIN MIEDO A NADA

POR

Danhhr

_(Hermione)_

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vallas mi vida_

Aquí estaba de nuevo, sentada en la sala común, no sabia que hacer, no sabia ya de que forma retenerlo, mira la puerta a la entrada a la sala, esperando el momento en que se abra y por ella, pase esa persona, esa persona que quería suplicarle que se quede, tan siquiera un poco mas.

En ese momento se movió el retrato y por el entro un joven de cabello azabache, ojos verde esmeralda con anteojos y una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo.

_Me muero por escucharte,_

_Decir las cosas que nunca dirás_

_Más me callo y te marchas_

Harry Potter, ese era el nombre del muchacho que acababa de entrar, el la vio, se detuvo unos segundos, luego volteo la cara y subió las escaleras al dormitorio de los hombres.

Hermione Granger, ese era su nombre, no sabia que hacer quería escuchar su voz, y que le dijera algo, lo que sea, por eso callo, para ver si, el le contaba algo pero no, el la miro y se fue.

_Mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas…._

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

No sabia que hacer, no quería que se fuera, no sabia como, no sabia si seria capaz algún día de no esconder ese sufrimiento, no sabia si el le correspondía, no quería verlo sufrir, y ella no quería sufrir, ya que cada día que pasaba ella lo quería mas y mas, pero cuando tiempo mas iba a esperar.

No quería obligarlo, ya que sabia que el se negaría, con tal de no ponerla en peligro.

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abrases tan fuerte._

Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que todo va a esta bien, y también quería que el la abrazase y que le dijera que tena razón que todo va a salir bien y que después iban a ser felices.

(Harry)

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho,_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando._

Mientras que en el dormitorio de los hombres, en una de las camas,

Se veía un bulto y miraba fijamente la ventana, no sabia que hacer, sabía lo que intentaba a ser Hermione, y el mismo sabia que quería hacerle caso.

Quería hacerla feliz, quería ir y decirle que le correspondía, que pasaran su vida juntos, que el quería que lo besase a la hora de despertar cuando durmieran juntos, quería acurrucarse en su percho hasta que amaneciera, quería perderse en su aroma, que sus labios le susurrasen de una forma calida.

_Palabras que llegan hasta el pobre corazón,_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Esas palabras que le llegaban hasta su interior y que lo calmaban, sentir su calidez, esa calidez que me embarga cada vez que escucho su voz.

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Sabes que es lo que piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas, vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir._

Me muero por conocer, esos gestos que haces cada vez que te enojas, o cuando estas feliz o triste, quiero conocer esos pensamientos que te hacen feliz o triste, quisiera que juntos venciéramos esas tormentas que nos asechan, pero no quiero verte en peligro, por mi culpa.

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alma_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar dejar todo surgir,_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_(Hermione)_

Quisiera entrar en ese mar esmeralda, y cantarte cuando no puedas dormir, quisiera que nos besemos hasta el cansancio,

Quisiera ver tu rustro cada mañana y ver ese brillo en tu mirada,

Quisiera no verte sufrir.

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente me muero por intrigarte,_

_Seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

(Harry)

Quisiera decirte porque hago todo esto,

Pero se que tu lo sabes con una sola mirada tuya y que me entiendes, aunque estas algo intrigada, ya que cada día te sorprendo mas con mis pensamientos.

_Que mas dará lo que digan,_

_Que mas dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_(Hermione)_

Todos me dicen que no sufra por ti, pero ni que fuera tal fácil, además no me importa lo que digan, no me importa sufrir, si sufro ya es cosa mía.

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

(Harry)

Estoy decidido, ya se que hacer, no voy a permitir que me quiten mi felicidad, miro a la ventana y veo que ya va a amanecer, y sonrió, porque siento que el mundo va a ir a mi favor. Todo va a ir bien, no voy a rendirme voy a luchar por este amor, lo juro.

Se levanto y salio por esa puerta, tras cerrarla sabía que ya no podía arrepentirse, y la cerro, seguro del siguiente paso que haría.

HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--

Hola, espero que les haiga gustado, soy nueva en esto, asi que no critiquen tanto, jaja,

bueno me dejan sus r/r,

se cuidan, bye, hasta la proxima


End file.
